Yu-Gi-Oh! Prodigy Chapter 2- Soaring for his Sister
Hoodup presents Episode 2- Soaring for his sister Hoods: (He turns the corner to see what could be considered the worst sight of his life…his house was on fire!) No… (Close up of the fire seen in Hoods’ eyes). Lantana!! (He runs up to the house running strait in seeing that the door has been knocked off the hinges). Sis? Are you in here?! He runs upstairs and tries to go into his room but he can’t touch the door. It became apparent that everything in there had gone up in flames. (Next he runs to Lantana’s room. No one is in there. Heading back into the hall way the thing that he took to next was checking for his niece Riana. Riana is a young 6 year old girl that Lantana had adopted a couple years ago, to Hibiki she had become just a close as blood related family). Riana?! (Her room was in the same condition as his). Riana- Uncle Hibiki! Help! Hearing his nieces voice coming from down stairs, he wastes no time getting to the steps which he finds out…..are gone! The stair case had caught fire burning all the wooden steps leaving nothing but a gap between him at the top of the staircase and his niece who is in trouble downstairs. Throwing caution to the wind he takes a few steps back and jumps towards the floor downstairs. While falling Magi-Kuriboh once again takes a somewhat spiritual form and uses the sharp claws on her paws to grip Hibikis hood, pulling and guiding Hibiki to the floor which he would have missed had Kuriboh not interfered. Hibiki realized that his angle was off and wondered how he made it. Choosing not to waste time pondering on what he wouldn’t be able to figure out he ran for the back door which is where Riana’s voice is emanating from. Riana- (Her head turns fast as Hibiki bursts out the back door to see his sister and niece held at gun point). Hoods: Lantana…(He starts to step towards the girls). James: (He steps in front of the others pointing his gun at Hibiki). Stay right there. Hoods: (He stops). James: You are Hibiki Taioyu I presume. Hoods: Yeah so what?! James: That is not the tone you want to take with me kid! If you move I will have my gunman blow these girls brains all over this yard! Hoods: (He clenches his fists). Who are you and why are you doing this?! James: All will be revealed to you accordingly, but you first have to agree to come with us. Hoods: What are you crazy?! Lantana: (She is tied and gagged. She grunts Hibiki’s name). Hoods: Let my sister and niece go and just take me where you want. Lantana: No! Hoods: (One of the hooded thugs comes over and escorts Hibiki towards James, but the second Hibiki is with-in range to do something about Lantana and Riana’s situation he does. He hops forward pushing them away from the gunman). James: Damn you! Hoods: (He kicks the crud out of the gunman and goes to take the gun himself but he is grabbed. He kicks the gun away into a bush somewhere. Afterwards the man falls backwards throwing Hibiki across the yard making him land on his neck. This is a german suplex). Victor and Victoria came over to visit and saw the flames. The twins run in the burning house as Victoria calls the Firefighters. Victor: Hibiki?! (He could hear a bit of grunting coming form the back yard). Hm? Hoods: (He is on the ground holding his stomach as his mouth and nose are bleeding). James: If you want to see your sister again I want you to meet me at the Domino City air port 9:00 tomorrow morning. You will be entering the World Dueling Tournament! Hoods: Err….He is in too much pain to move. (He is forced to watch as the thugs throw his sister in a van). James: Come alone! Hooded man: (He walks up to Hibiki). You look to be in pain. Here’s a parting gift. (He hands him a duel disk box. It is the same duel disk that Lantana had ordered for him earlier that day). Hoods: (He tries to get up but cant as the thugs get in the van. The white hooded man stands outside the van and looks at him. A smile graces his face as he enters the van. They drive off). Victor: (He and his sister come through the back door.). Hibiki! Victoria: Hoods! (She runs over as helps him sit up). Victor: (He helps out as well). What happened here? Hoods: (He closes his eyes and winces in pain). They took her. Victor: Who? Hoods: Lantana….She and Riana were kidnapped. (He pounds his fist on the ground). I couldn’t save them. Victor: Come on, you can spend the night at our house. Fade out Fade in. Hibiki is at Victor’s house in the morning. Hoods: That’s the whole story. Victor: I am sorry to hear that buddy. Victoria: (The 3 step out of the house). So what do you plan on doing? Hoods: Well to tell the truth there isn’t much I can do besides go. Victor: I’ll help you! Victoria: How are you going to help? Are you going spray your water gun at them? This is out of our league Victor! Victor: (He has a serious look on his face). I don’t care; I’m not going to abandon my friend when he needs me most! Hoods: Victor, buddy I appreciate what you’re trying to do to help me but I was specifically told not to get anyone involved. Victor: (He looks down). Hm…. Later that day. It’s lunch time at the academy. Hoods: Ya know what’s weird? Victoria: What? Hoods: I haven’t really gotten teased all that much today. Victor: That is mainly due to the fact that KG has gone to America. Hoods: What?! You mean he left over night? Victor: I guess so. Victoria: The word is that he wants to get in some duel training before the tournament actually gets started. Hoods: It’s ironic that I have to leave today as well. (He looks sad). To bad my trip to America will be spoiled. Victoria: Yeah….you always wanted to go to the World Dueling Tournament, now you have your chance but the fun has been sucked right out of it. Hoods: (He pulls out his deck). I will get my sister back. That afternoon while in Victor’s mom drives Hibiki to the air port, Victor just won’t let go of the subject. Victor: I still say we should help him. Too bad we can’t. Victoria: Maybe there IS a way. Victor: (He smiles knowing that on a usual basis Victoria never agrees with things he says, and if she has made up her mind on something she doesn’t change it. Victor’s mom: This is as far as we were permitted to go right? Hoods: Yes. The car pulls over as Hibiki says his goodbyes to his best friends. Hoods: Well I’m going in guys. Victoria: Be careful. Hoods: I will. Victor: Do your best! Hoods: (He nods). I’ll give it my all! (The twins hug him. After breaking the hug he leaves the car and walks into the airport where James is waiting for him in a black hooded robe). James: (As Hibiki stands in front of him). Hibiki, I am glad to see that you could make it. Hoods: I’m not here for fun! Where is my sister?! James: Quiet down. If we are discovered I will have no reason to keep your sister alive. Hoods: (He looks at James with a look of despise). Where…is….she? James: You seem to be out of character. Your sister told me that you were a sweet boy who enjoys dueling and eating cookies. Right now you seemed very fired up. Do you know why that is? Hoods: Of course I do you kidnapped Lantana and Riana. James: Yes, that is part of it but you must also know that it goes deeper than that. Hoods: What are you talking about? James: I will tell you more once we get to America. (He takes advantage of the fact that there is a search before you get on the plane to make sure Hibiki has no weapons or wires on him). Hoods: (He and James get on the plane which to Hibiki seems like it takes forever to get to America). Once there James takes Hibiki to an abandoned warehouse. Inside this warehouse was… a cliff! Hibiki has the “What the hell” face on. The cliff stands above a valley of sharp stone sickles. Hoods: Where is this place?! How is it possible that a cliff could be on the inside of a warehouse?! James: maybe I will answer that later but as of right now you have more pressing information to hear, so listen up! Hoods: {This guy….} James: (He turns and looks away from Hoods). You see Hibiki, back in a place called Alabaster which used to be located on an island not too far from here, there was once a man who lived 5000 years ago named Hibachi. Hibachi was a peacekeeper in his village. He helped out by keeping the place clean and even provided life advice to those who needed it. After a while he became somewhat of the lear of the village. If you check your roots you will find that he was actually your great ancestor. Living back then was hard seeing that the villagers of that time didn’t have the materials that we have these days.If anyone needed anything they could get it from Hibachi. This nearly brought an end to the economy of the tine. My ancestors known as the Alabastion thieves were getting tired of living under Hibachi’s rule. They felt that the way he told everyone what to do was the place of a pharaoh or king of some sort. His reign as a tyrant had to be brought to an end. A group was formed. A group meant to overrule and over throw Hibachi who they saw as a dictator. Duel monsters existed back then as well. Hoods: Wait, they played cards way back then?! James: No there were no cards instead every one of the more talented individuals in the village were able to use Ba by inducing their will power and using Ka. Hoods: Ba and Ka? James: Ka is spirit energy that can be used to call forth monsters from another dimension. The more Ka you possess the stronger Ba you can call. Hoods: So the duel energy that is used to power the city is actually Ba or spirit energy. James: Correct. What ended up happening was the Alabastion thieves tried to kill a couple people in the village to get the attention of Hibachi. But what they didn’t know is that Hibachi possessed more Ka then anyone in the village and would be able to oppose them singlehandedly. The Alabastion thieves wanted to rule the Village of Alabaster and all kingdoms around. In fact they posed so big of a treat that Higher ups from 4 other Kingdoms came over to alabaster to help Hibachi defend the world which was now in danger. The Alabastions took hold of an ancient tablet that told the secrets to using Ka to their full potential! Hoods: That doesn’t sound good. James: (He smirks). It wasn’t… for the rest of the world. Once they had the knowledge in their minds all that as left was to get their hands on the actual power. Once they had the power the Alabastions called forth one of the most powerful creatures in history! A giant sky serpent with a body that stretches the length of four countries: Baskist. Hibachi stood up to them with his most powerful Ka Mahou the Master Magician aka the Magician of Black Magic as he and four other protectors fought this beast. Banding together they were able to use their Ba’s individual powers and energy patterns to their advantage. Finally after a 3 day battle the 5Heroes of Alabaster won the battle. One of the 2 women amongst them used her unique power of sending energy to living organisms and controlling the weather to heal the battle scarred planet. Knowing that he would not live forever and realizing that if another group of enchanters were to get their hands on the power of Baskist the planet would be doomed Hibachi gathered the other warriors and 2 enchantresses, and asked them to join him and sealing the power of Baskist within a stone. This stone was found in a cave and was hexed with a anti-magic force field. Hoods: Anti-Magic? James: Yes…the stone would only allow magic in but there was nothing that could bring the magic back out….at least not to Hibachi’s knowledge. After doing that the Alabaster heroes were beat….almost out of life energy they decided to collectively leave their power with their Ba. All 5 of them knew that the Ba would one day serve another fighter or as we came to be known duelist. This action started a line of warriors that were chosen to save the world. The ones we call the chosen duelist. To name them: Yugi Mutou, and his friends, Judai Yuki and his 4 closet class mates, and Yusei Fudo the riding duel champion with the other 4 signers. Hoods: Really?! That’s amazing…so all of them were a part of a dueling legend! Hm? (He looks up). Hey wait…(He looks over at James). But Judai and his friends nor Yusei and the signers controlled Magician of Black Magic so how did he serve them. James: The magician Ba himself did not personally serve them instead he and the rest of the first line of Ba would pass the energy of the Alabastions down to a new duelist every generation. Of course as there is with everything there is a limit. Hoods: What’s the limit? James: The power was sent in lumps of magic known as Magi-Hurdles. Hoods: Magi? Ironic….I play an archetype in my deck called Magi. James: Just more evidence. Hoods: So what is the limit? James: It is rumored that the Magi-hurdles would only be sent 4 times. Hoods: So that means that only 4 generations would receive the power? James: Yes. Yugi, Yusei, and Judai’s generations were the first 3.…and your generation is the fourth. You are the latest person that Yugi passed his Magi-Hurdle down to. That makes you Yugi’s Prodigy. Hoods: I never said that I wanted to be anything like that. It’s sort of not fair how this responsibility is just dumped on people. James: Don’t deny your destiny! Hoods: I’m not….(He looks determined). I’m not sure about everything involving the Alabastions, but what I do know is that my sister is in danger and I will save her no matter what. James: I find it ironic that the power that started with Hibachi will stop with his descendant Hibiki. Hoods: {So that vision I had before my duel with KG wasn’t just random. Maybe he is one of the Alabaster duelists of this generation!} So after my generation that will be it? James: Yes. Hoods: So are you going to kill me? James but very luckily the stone only reacts to the completion of a ritualistic battle. Just killng you wouldn’t do anything. It is not until the holders of the power are beaten in a duel that the Alabastion thieves can reform. Hoods: Judging from what you just told me that means that you want me to enter the tournament so that history would look at me dueling you in the tournament as the ritual to bring back the Alabastion thieves! James: (He pulls a closed glider out of his bag). Precisely… only you won’t be making it to the tournament. Hoods: What’s that? James: You know how to duel right? Hoods: Well yeah….But I don’t have much experience. James: (He hands Hibiki a Glider). Hoods: What’s this? James: It’s a glider. Hoods: A glider? James: Yeah. Hibiki, let me ask you…how many duels have you been in up till now? Hoods: Just 1. James: Just 1 you say? Pefect! (He taps Hoods’ back causing him to fall off of the cliff). Hoods: Ahhh!!! James: And off we go! (He jumps off of the cliff). Hoods: (While looking down). What the hell?!! James: (He glides beside Hoods). Unless you want to die prodigy, you had better open that glider! Hoods: Right, the glider! (He presses a button that he saw on the side of the glider and it opens up. Once it does he grabs onto the bar for dear life. He then places his feet in the back straps that keep your body strait. He is now gliding). James: Ah….so your found you way huh? (He gives a maniacal smirk). Hoods: What in the world is the matter with you?! Who shoves someone off a cliff?! A cliff that is in a warehouse no less! James: (Sticking to his original subject). This is the stage! Hoods: The stage for what?! James: This is where you die! (He swerves over and bumps into Hoods). Hoods: What’s the big deal?! (Luckily for him he already knows how glide. Lantana taught him and Victor when they were younger). So we are going to bump each other until one falls?! James: Wrong! (He clicks a switch on the bar of his glider and a compartment opens up. This compartment pushes out a magnetic strip that magnetizes the duel disk in James hand keeping it there). Hoods: (He watches shocked having never seen any device like this one). James: (He looks at Hoods). Hoods: (Figuring that he will need to do that as well he follows James’ lead and bring out his magnetic strip). Why were these things made with the extra compartment? Is it for magnetizing anything made of the same material of duel disk, or is it specifically for- James: Dueling? Yes! These are Duel Gliders! Hoods: Duel gliders?! (He connects his duel disk that he reached back and pulled out of his back pack). So we can play duel monsters on these?! James: Yeah, but the Game will soon be over for you! Hoods: (He looks over). What? James: This…(Their duel disks activate). Is...(A gust of air hits them making them fly high into the sky). a gliding duel! Hoods: A gliding duel huh? (He has a smile on). Well if we are dueling then I wont back down! I promise by the end of this you will tell me where my sister is! James: Make me! (He places his deck into the disk and it automatically gets shuffled). Hoods: (He does the same as they glide side by side). Lets do this! James: For sure!! Hibiki vs James: duel!! lp Hoods: ….. So who goes first? James: Well we catch currents to see who goes first. The highest up after 10 seconds takes things off! Hoods: Got it! (He starts gliding faster. James: (Immediately catching up with Hoods). I see that you have a basic knowledge of how to glide. The first 5 seconds James is doing better than Hoods. James: Come on prodigy! I know that you are better than that! Hoods: (He has a determined look on as they head into the last 3 seconds. He rises up catching a powerful wave that lead right above James’ head). James: {Oh no you don’t!} (During the last 2 seconds James grabs Hibiki glider causing him to stay in place as James rose above him). Hoods: Hey! James: It looks like I’ll take things off. I draw! counter- 1 each (He rises into the air). Hoods: Hey how did you do that without moving?! James: In a gliding duel with the start of every turn the turn player gains a Altitude counter. These duel gliders were built to catch a wave every time we draw on our draw phase. With every Altitude counter you have you will rise higher into the air. Also there are cards known as Soar spells. These are magic cards that directly affect the gliding part of our duel because they utilize the Soar counters that we gain. Hoods: But I don’t have any soar spells in my deck! James: Sucks for you huh? (He grins). Hoods: Is there a penalty for using a normal magic card? James: In fact there is! For every normal magic card used the turn player loses one Alt. counter. Hoods: That isn’t fair. James: Life isn’t fair kid! Oh and lastly Every time you lose life points you lose 1 counter for every 1000 points of damage you took from the attack. As I’m sure you have already guessed the less Alt. counters you have the closer you come to crashing to the spiky rocks below! Hoods: (He looks down). gulp. James: Now that you are caught up I will continue my turn! I summon Gliding Bear in attack Mode! (A grizzly bear with wings appears in a flash of sparks). 1600 Hoods: {I have to beat James if I want to save Lantana!!} Here goes!! It’s time to play the game! (The two soar towards a village of Mountain spikes as the screen freezes). Can Hibiki beat James and get a step closer to Lantana? Keep reading to find out!! Category:Story